My Heart of Hearts
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Iggy is taken hostage at the school after they try to save angel and Ari grows possesive of him . Fang is pissed because he secretly has feelings for Iggy (kinda like iggys taking max's place in this) and Ari continues to hang Iggy over Fangs head until he gives Max to him so he can kill her but will he really give Iggy back. Yaoi FangxIggy some FangxAri some Iggyx Ari , abuse
1. catch and (wont) release

_Hey so some things for you to know. This chapter leaves off after they escape from getting Angel back from the School so just know that. I hope you like it please R&R thanks._

Ari smiled and grabbed one of the mutants down from the sky that didn't seem to know what to do and smirked hed caught the blind one. Iggy didn't like small spaces... he liked to be free but knowing Max was going to try to get him back shook his head and tried his best to hold up two fingers the signal for wait."get them home". he pleaded before Ari clamped a hand over his mouth. "come back and play soon Max before I feed your invalid to a new batch of erasers". When she had dissapeared from sight Ari stepped back taking Iggy with him. step by step. Iggy heard a cage open and Ari pushed him in closing it. "your flocks gone now and you and me are gonna have fun you'll _**see**_" he taunted. He cackled and kicked the cage over. "well i guess not since your blind as a bat". Iggy trembled as someone picked the cage right side up and placed it back on the cart.

_Max_

max usually the calm leader had become enraged. Even Fang did nothing to stop her raging. Iggy was smart but they'd put him in a place he didn't know and restrain him. Iggy was vaunerable and so breakable. "he wont last there alone we have to ..." she yelled punching a wall. (_mental note max punch wall =hand really hurts_). Fang shook his head. "after some rest weve logged alot of hours so lets get some sleep they wont jump on him right away". Max could only nod.

_Iggy_

Iggy was dumped in the erasers kill zone and Ari let him out of the cage. Iggy hesitated then launched out of it and ran. He heard Ari start counting."10..9..8". Iggy got far enough he couldnt hear Ari and panted from the effort of not running into things. "3" Ari said in his ear he jolted and turned trying to get away but slammed into another eraser surrounded. "2" it said slowly. Iggy heard their breathing all around him ...he was surrounded."1" Ari growled. Iggy tried to launch into the air but an eraser (probably Ari) clamped a hand on his ankle dragging him from the sky and into a steel grip. Ari (yep it was Ari) whispered in his ear "I wonder if they would've ever come back for you... the weak link..always weighing them down." Iggy growled then and his head wipped back cracking Ari in the face making his grip loosen. Iggy tried to wiggle away but Ari wouldnt let go and grabbed Iggy's hair pulling it hard and making his head snap back...then his teeth ripped into Iggys shoulder. Iggy thrashed crying out. "ARI" came Jeb's familiar voice "drop him!" Jeb screamed like Iggy was a chew toy. He heard more shuting and what sounded like a slap but he slipped to the quiet to soon.

_Fang_

Fang stood alone in an abandoned shed fuming. Iggy. Ari had been talking at Max but looking at . Ari knew exactly who to take. Fangs fist connected with the wall again and again till he couldnt feel the pain of hitting it anymore. IGGY BELONGED TO THE FLOCK NOONE TOUCHED IGGY!. Iggy was to them what Jhonny was to the outsiders and you just didn't hurt Iggy. "Im coming Iggy" he whispered "were not losing anyone else".

_Iggy_

Iggy woke to the sound of whirring machines. He sat up and let out a yelp. A sharp pain littered his shoulder and arms..and wings. "Iggy your up" came Jebs haunting voice. Iggy winced he'd never cared for Jeb but after finding out how he betrayed Max he'd hated him. "Im sorry about Ari". he offered. Iggy stayed silent. He was cuffed to a hospital bed from the feel of it and Jeb was to his left a few other doctors to his right. "Iggy" Jeb said softly "we removed your wings they were badly damaged". Iggy wanted to cry now he was dead weight to the flock. Jeb hurried to finish " We replaced them with a little cell terapy they'll grow in fine". Iggy looked relived but terrified. A doctor coughed and Jeb cleared his throat. "we ...could fix your eyes too Iggy..". suddenly Iggy jerked at the restraints again at Jeb "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO ME" he screamed. The doctors rushed him and he felt the drugs almost instantly falling down onto the soft bed and blacked out instantly. =TIME PASS= Iggy woke with a start as sirens went off in the facility. The restraints were gone but the needles were still in him and he winced. A hand tapped the back of his and a warm breath drew down his neck .Fang.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_ so what did you guys think? do you want a second chapter? will Iggy and Fang make it out before Ari finds them? who knows ...oh yea me R&R please and thanks_


	2. cheap tricks

_**so i have like 5 chaps written so im just gonna put them all up and see what happens but its only the beggining so dont worry -twisted p.s italicized words arent said out loud but just like a signal in this chap.**_

"shhhhh" Fang moved to the front of him. "monitiors in your room came alone". Iggy nodded wincing as Fang pulled needles from his arms but stopped at his shoulder and tapped it _what happened. _Iggy drew Ari's name in the air and Fang emitted a low growl. He pulled gently on Iggy's hand _lets go. _Iggy stood but crumpled like a rock so Fang had to put his arm over his shoulder and help him for a while till they reached a narrow hallway. "Theres a window at 7 o clock can you fly" Fang hissed. Iggy nodded.

_Ari_

Ari grabbed the blonde by the back of his neck claws digging into his skin and yanked him from Fang. Fang whipped around and took a step forward. Ari tightened his grip and placed his claws over where he knew a row of the blind ones air sacs were. Fang stopped. "let him go Ari". Fang said carefully "Wheres Max and the rest of your freaks". Fang stayed silent. "you didnt tell them did you you came alone". Fang switched tactics. "Ill stay here ...just let Iggy leave". Iggy struggled then "no fa.." Ari whipped Iggy into a concrete wall. His head hit the wall and an audible snap came from his lower back. Fang lunged at Ari and they wrestled eachother to the floor till Ari got on top and pinned Fang under him . " Bring me Max ...until then he stays here". Ari grabbed Fangs hair pulled his head up and swung it down hard . Fang passed out like a rock. Ari walked over to the downed blonde and nudged him. Ari checked his pulse. Alive. He had that feeling again. Jeb was going to kill him. He called for erasers. They picked up the limp blonde and carried him back to his room.

_Iggy_ He was up his head still foggy and he shook a bit. He couldnt breathe right. Something pressed down hard on his lungs in a peircing pain. "hurts" he said lowly to someone in the room. THey made Iggy sit up and pushed hard where he directed and the pressure decreased. "t-thanks" he mumbled and fell asleep again. In his dreams he heard peoples voices. " Broken rib...fever...no meds...document."

_Jeb_

Jeb looked at Igyy hooked up helplessly to a hospital bed "He has a broken rib and a high fever". Said a nurse. "we can adiminister any drugs because of his unique system". Jeb looked pained...Max would be crushed if one of the flock died. "Do what you can and document it".

_Max_

Tongiht we go and get him.

_Ari_

Ari was in his room when the alarms went off. He smiled and went straight for the blind ones room. Theyd find it sooner or later. When he entered though something was wrong. The freak was still there but didnt look like he was fairing to well. He was pale and breathing hard. Fang would be so pissed. But so would Max. He looked at the clock...he had about 5 minutes.

_Fang_

He already knew where to go that room .

_Ari_

The mutants appeared in the eraser kill yard right on time. He nudged the other mutant into the lake and gestured to the other erasers to hold off the flock. "Max and Fang will come with me or the other drowns". Fang and Max looked at eachother and slowly touched the ground. Fang went to Iggy pulling him from the water. ... "Ill stay". He managed and looked at Max who had mischief in her eyes. Her pinky twitched to the sky and Fang nodded though unperceptible to Ari. "U and A" She yelled and all the bird kids sprang out of reach. Ari sighed. "I knew youd do that which is why this place is fenced off. Fang snickered " Ari didnt you notice were missing one"...the gasman.

_Gazzy_

"bombs away suckers" Gazzy yelled. " Dont fuck with Iggy" he murmured and the whole roof blew up .

_ 4 DAYS LATER_

_Ari_

Ari was annoyed. Not cause the flock had broken in (they always do that). Not that Max and Fang had gotten away (they always did that). Not even that hed got in trouble cause they blew something up (THEY ALWAYS DID THAT) . It was the fact that theyd got away with the blind one. The first of the flock hed sucessfully captured. It felt like someone had just taken one of his toys hed (not so legally) obtained. The whole flock would be a family...and this time hed be a part of it.

_Max_

They said there was no rest for the wicked and Max guessed it was true cause when she woke up Iggy was cooking breakfast. Hed probably heard her coming down the stairs of the safehouse and he looked up in mock horror. " The Beast wakes". He shouted and allthe littler kids ran away. "Im rolling my eyes" She mumbled and faceplanted the table. Iggy laughed though it hurt. "Scrambled or sunnyside up?".

_Ari_

He watched the house with binoculars. Fang had for some reason slept on the back porch. His wings in a dome around him. The blind one was...cooking. and the 3 smaller ones were playing uno... tongith take the blind one and the others would follow...hed have a real family . He could look up to Fang and Max and uh ... Iggy was the blind ones name. He couldnt wait.

_Iggy_

Iggy cleared the table. After dinner everyone went off to fly a bit before bed but he didnt wat to test his new wings. Fang was still on the porch though . He wasnt taking chances. Iggy heard a creak. " Had enough of freezing Fnick" He called...wait those were to heavy to be Fang. "FA..." someone had both his wings pressed together and a very sweet smelling cloth over his mouth and nose...things were quieting down ...Iggy needed someone but couldnt remeber who ..instead he slumped. The cloth withdrew. "Fang" He called weakly but he heard no reply.

_Fang_

It was really cold but he needed some time to think about how he was feeling. He had almost died trying not to snap Ari's neck in the eraser yard to get to Iggy but he knew better... It felt worse then loosing Angel or even Max. Fang didnt like feeling this way about another guy. He walked into the house "Iggy". Said person was M.I.A. but there was a paper on the table...ARI!

_Iggy_

Iggy woke with a groan and rolled on his side. His head was killing him. Somwonw had stopped talking and handed him an Advil. After a while the person ...Ari started again. "but then you guys left and the whitecoats turned on me i was so ...alone. they made me this. Iggy wasnt exactly Mr. Stoneheart but in the past week Iggy had captured, tortured, chased, captured (again) and drugged him. They both stayed quiet for a while. " Can you tell me what its like ...to have a family and go on adventures ...like a story ...please". Iggy stayed silent. " Its ok soon well all be a family and you and Fang can be like my big brothers and Max can still lead and we can all play games and be ...i dont know happy". Iggy suddenly had something click into place a very LARGE lightbulb moment. Ari may have been an eraser and tried to kill them so many times... But he was still a little kid under all that. A gullible manipulatable child... Iggy put on his best "Big Brother" Smile. " I should tell you that story then hum?" He said softly.


	3. Breaking down

_**Im so sorry! I had plot block and bad grades that needed boosting before I continued this but its here now and theres sadness and mushiness and Fangyness which is always good (insert winky face) Enjoy- Twisted**_

Ari

Ari was so giddy as Iggy talked and made lunch. It had been two weeks since his ...homecoming and they had gotten along greatly. Ari didn't even mind that Iggy was blind anymore. Iggy told him stories and that was enough but Iggy took it a step further everyday. He made him food and he always put up with Ari's antics of hyperness. Ari figured a few things about Iggy as well.

1 Iggy was quiet unless prompted to speak 2 Iggy hated being touched 3 Iggy often zoned out and 4 Iggy had a way with fire and explosions that would put Axel from his Kingdom Hearts game to shame. He was sitting on the couch now listening to Iggy babble about Max and her tirades whenever she was hungry and Iggy didn't feel like cooking. "and she always has this dissapointed tone that I think she picked up from Jeb because he used it whenever me and Gaz blew something up randomly".

Ari's face soured at the mention of his father. "Im tired" He said suddenly. Iggy nodded he'd gotten used to this easily after the first few nights and he didn't say anything as he went to Ari's room sitting next to his bed as Ari got in. "Iggy do you miss them too...". Iggy's face didn't change its posture but he twitched and Ari knew he felt left out too ...just like Ari did. "you feel it" Ari said. Iggy blinked. "what do you mean". Ari tossed around till he was comfortable and sighed looking at the ceiling. "when you all left me...I was so alone and surrounded by grown ups who couldn't understand that ...even though I was..this thing now " Ari was trying not to cry.

"Im still a kid and I just want to be like a kid with a family and toys and go to the park and school and..." His breath caught and he could feel himself crying. Ari the unbeatable...was crying his goddam heart out infront of a blind useless mutant bird kid of all people. Iggy said nothing but his expression so carefully gaurded seemed to soften for the first time in the past two weeks. "goodnight Ari" was all he said before he slipped out of the room to his own.

Iggy

Iggy closed his door gently and tried to control his emotions. He didn't know what to do he was inbetween crying like Ari and putting a new hole in the wall. He missed the flock like hell but poor Ari...poor sadistic ...poor misguided ...poor Ari. He didn't know if he should try to kill the kid for all he'd done or hug him because he never wanted to be what he was. He was just like the flock but he had turned on them to many times he was a little monster...

Iggy yelled into his pillow in frustration and hit his bed. The stress of acting so calm and worrying about the flock and caring for a constantly moody Ari was too damm much. How did Max deal with all of them when he couldn't handle one! Ari just wanted to be a kid...but he wasn't. He was a killer ...but he was just a kid following orders. Iggy yelled again and this time he could feel the sting of tears. NO! your a 14 year old get a hold of yourself and grow a pair! Iggy couldn't help it. "Help me" he prayed to noone " I don't know what's happening".

He fell asleep curling up with his pillow instead of putting it up against his head. He used to sleep with Fang when he was cold ...not that it intoned anything else! ...Right? ...Right. He tried so hard to keep the red from his face but he could feel it and turned the pillow around to the cool side and sighed into it. "Iggy you are not gay ...for Fang" he promised himself but as he said it he could feel the heat grow...Right?

Fang

Fang ate his dinner silently staring at the stars outside. His thoughts wouldn't leave Iggy. The blonde seemed to invade his dreams and the back of his closed eyes when he flew. He missed the smaller warm body on these cold winter nights and he didn't dare ask Angel since she enjoyed her little secluded corners to sleep in and Fang was claustrafobic to the max. He layed back in his chair watching the kids play outside. "It's a brotherly thing...".

_Sure it is Fang sure it is. _Said the voice in his head. "You stay out of this" He growled. _You want Iggy as more then a brother dont ou you want to hold him like some kind of teddy bear and not let anymore of those mean little white coats get their dirty hands on him am I right. _Fang blocked it out or tried to and glowered at his reflection on the ovens surface.

"Fang" Max called from outside. "You should stretch those wings for once I know you feel bad about Iggy ...but were so close to finding him and knowing that hard head he's just fine". Fang stood up his neck cracking and sighed. "He better be ...". He spread his wings and just tilted off the back of the porch. "were coming Ig were coming".

_**sooo...what did you guys think shower me with the loves ! ^.^ or the hates O.O . I'll see you all next time - Twisted **_


	4. Mishaps and Mistakes

_**Fang **_

Fang was tired of just waiting. Waiting for Iggy to magically appear or for Ari to appear with one dead bird kid. He wasn't 'waiting' anymore. He huffed and sat up in his bed slowly pulling his previously packed back from under the frame and slinging it on his back. The tricky part was not waking up warden Max who knew he was just about to blow his top. He sighed and threw the sheets back balancing his feet on the sides of the frame of the bed so it didn't creak and cracked the window open feeling the slight breeze, smelling like fresh rain run through his hair.

He knew this was irrational and stupid but since when was Fang ever rational. He heaved himself up with his arms and slipped through the window silently catching it before it could fall back down and closing it as quickly as he dared before turning to the open air. He stood on a ledge a good 12 feet off the ground...good. He strapped the pack ot his lower waist and closed his eyes breathing out in a steady rhythm before slowly spreading his wings and letting air hit them. Bad idea.

He had a hard time concealing his small pained grunt as the air hit his wings that Ari had damaged in their last skirmish but he had to get over it. Iggy needed him right now and he could worry about himself later. Flap. Not so bad... Flap. Ow. Ok ready to go. He jumped off the ledge and into open air. Usually it was better to get a running start but all the birds were light sleepers so he didn't want to risk setting off the alarms by walking past their rooms up to the roof. He took off quite well anyways and checked the GPS secured tightly to the inside of his wrist. "Im coming Ig dont worry".

It didn't take to long to get to the lockdown bunker he knew Ari was at. He was guessing where Ari was Iggy was and if he wasn't Fang was getting that sorry excuse of an eraser to tell him where. He landed along the roof rolling a bit as his wings folded out of exaustion and pain. Ow Ow OW!. Ok putting stress on wings not such a good idea but now he had to worry about Iggy. He cracked his neck and walked down below where he was sure to find the mutt.

_**Iggy**_

Iggy still had a headache from crying eariler but no matter how much he tried to fall asleep he couldn't. He was so frustrated it was making him sick to his stomach and he felt like he needed to hurl. He sighed looking up at the ceiling with blurry and burning eyes. He was such an idiot for getting caught in the first place. Then he got caught again. Then he felt sympathetic for Ari of all people. He fished around for his mp3 player that Ari had given him and put the headphone's in. He needed music like...now. He shuffled through the songs and smiled when he found "This Time its Different". Not the regular version the nightcore.

He pressed play and relaxed onto his side closing his eyes. Mabey they could put him to sleep. Not that they were boring but music calmed him and without it he would go mad. He felt himself falling asleep to the comforting lyrics but it wasn't like he just got sleepy he was loosing conciousness unnaturally... He really really didn't feel good..and before he knew it...

Iggy didn't remember falling asleep but he woke to being shook like a maraca during carnival in Brazil. His headphones had been shaken away but he could still hear the song clearly. "Iggy wake up man". Fang...

_**Fang**_

Iggy was alive...when he saw those copper colored wings reflecting the moonlight through the window he knew there was no mistaking. "Hey Ig come on wake up". He wasn't responding quickly enough. Ari did something... Iggy was mumbling something like "Fluffly and pale" but he wasn't able to keep his eyes open long. ''Alright we can't get caught now" Fang reasoned lifting a very drowsy Iggy into his arms and trying the window.

Damm he shouldn't have let it close behind him. It was locked from the inside and god what was that smell. He coughed and he knew it was only because of his heightened senses he could feel smell whatever it was but it was suffocating. He ran down the hall with Iggy mumbling nonsense. Was it just Fang or was the room spinning? He coughed and lower Iggy to the floor in what he assumed was a kitchen. He wasn't breathing right...

Hisssssss.

Fang snapped his head around...was it Ari? Noone else but Iggy seemed to be in the room and he was mumbling something unintelligable. Hissssssss. Fang saw the air above him...waver a bit. Right above a stove. Click...The thoughts clicked together in Fangs head and he turned off the unlit burner pouring gas into the house. Stupid why would they have that in a closed bunker. He and Ig needed fresh air like now and he didn't care if Ari caught them. It was better to be a caught bird then a dead one.

He found the front of the bunker open with Ari waiting. "Fang...". Fang glared and layed Iggy down on the grass. "Ari". Ari glanced at Iggy seeing he was breathing and withdrew a tazer from his pocket pointing it straight at Fang. "You came alone or is Max actually here". Fang didn't say a word and stared Ari down. "Is she here"!. Fang shook his head and then he was across the grass trying to take Ari out. "You can't have my family"!

Ari went wolf and tried to wrestle a very pissed Fang off of him who was practically beating the crap out of him. "You don't deserve a family Fang" he yelled finally catching one of Fangs arms and pulling him off to slam him into the ground next to him and scramble up. Fang felt his side protest but all he could see right now was red. "Neither do you".

Ari went to step on Fang but he rolled and punched the back of Ari's knee making it collapse under him as he yelled in pain and dropped to one knee. Fang moved his leg from under him to kick Ari in the back of the head and backflip himself into a standing position. The eraser groaned and faceplanted. "and stay down".

"hummm Fang". Fang smiled and turned to Iggy who was pushed up on one forearm looking at him with a dumbfounded face. He walked a foot back to Iggy and helped him stand shakily but he just stumbled into Fang so he let Iggy put an arm over his shoulder and gave him a chance to breathe a bit. "I m-missed you so much". Fang felt his face get all hot and he choked on his words. "uh...I missed you to Ig Max doesn't have any fires to put out so she yells at me all the time". Iggy laughed smiling a bit at Fang but it dropped quickly. "MMM". Fang blinked "what ig"?. "MOVE" Iggy swung him so their positions were switched and pushed Fang away from him so he slid across the grass. "Iggy what the hell..."

ZZZZZTTTTT.

Iggy shuddered for a moment and hit the ground...with the tazer in his back and a very shocked Ari standing over him.


End file.
